Segi Empat
by rasyalleva
Summary: Andai matamu melihat aku. {KayanoKarmaOkudaNagisa}
assassination classroom and all identifiable character(s) are owned by Yusei Matsui.

the author does not earn profit from the story.

* * *

.

 _ **Andai matamu melihat aku.  
**_

 **segiempat © kaoru ishinomori** (5291578)

.

* * *

.

.

One sided love is such a painful curse...

— _Unknown._

.

.

 **1.  
**

Terdengar tepukan tangan peminta perhatian. Semua anak yang sedang tertawa-tawa menoleh kepada sang ketua kelas penuh tanda tanya. Isogai menghela napas, ia kemudian menoleh ke arah jam dinding. "Sesuai jadwal, kita semua harus tidur jam delapan. Sekarang, semua bersiap untuk—"

"Aku pilih _truth_."

"Wah, pertamakalinya!" Okajima langsung tanggap bereaksi. "Daritadi memilih _dare_ semua. Ada yang mau mengajukan pertanyaan kepada bocah ini?"

"Aku, aku!" sekarang perhatian Isogai benar-benar terabaikan, Kayano mengangkat tangannya menawarkan diri. Ia melirik kepada Karma dan mengulas senyum. "Karena ini langka, jadi, bisakah kamu ceritakan siapa gadis yang kamu suka, Karma?"

Pertanyaan telak. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa sembilan orang sebelumnya memilih _dare,_ adalah karena mereka tidak mau kejatuhan pertanyaan menyebalkan ini.

Isogai menghela napas. "Setelah ini, kita semua harus tidur. Bisa-bisa kita dilarang Koro-sensei untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan di sini lagi minggu depan," katanya, namun semua anak mendengarkan sambil lalu saja. Seperti anak yang lain, kini Isogai yang semula pandangannya ke arah Kayano yang wajahnya penuh dengan kapur atas resiko _dare_ pilihannya tadi berpindah kepada Karma.

Di luar dugaan, Karma menyeringai. Ia sendiri memutuskan untuk memilih _truth_ karena dua alasan. Yang pertama, sama sekali tidak seru karena pilihan _dare_ terkesan melarikan diri baginya, dan itu memang benar. Yang kedua, karena ia sudah tahu jawabannya dan sudah repot-repot memotong urat malunya demi ini semua.

Karma meluruskan kaki. "Okuda," jawabnya dengan santai.

Sesaat hening.

Kemudian pekikan heboh.

"Kyaaa!"

"Benarkah!?"

Kurahashi yang mewakili suara semuanya untuk pertamakali. "Heh, sama sekali tidak disangka. Karma menyukai Okuda?" ia langsung menoleh mencari sosok yang bersangkutan, yang hendak melepas kepangan rambut sebelah kanannya.

Muka Okuda memerah. "E-eh?" responnya benar-benar gagap, ia menatap ke arah Karma secepat ia memalingkannya. Karma tertawa dalam hati.

Nagisa menarik napas, tampangnya menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan yang nyata. "Serius?"

Rinka bersidekap. "Padahal Karma dan Nakamura cocok," komentarnya yang langsung mendapat serangan bantal dari pihak gadis.

"Tipe yang benar-benar berbeda," Maehara angkat suara.

"Kamu tidak sedang bercanda, 'kan, Karma?" bahkan Isogai akhirnya ikut menimpali.

Karma langsung menyudahi reaksi-reaksi dari yang lain. "Kalian ini apa-apaan, sih, kalau pilihanku tadi itu _truth_ , sudah pasti aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, 'kan? Memangnya mengagetkan, ya, kalau aku suka dengan Okuda?" Karma menoleh. "Kamu mengatakan sesuatu, Kayano?"

"Hah?" Kayano mengangkat kedua alisnya, ia menggelengkan kepala. "Aku hanya yang bertanya, daritadi yang protes bukan suaraku, tahu," tukasnya.

"Sudah, yuk," Isogai menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kita semua tidur. Tidak boleh ada yang bicara lagi setelah ini," kemudian ia berdiri dan memencet tombol lampu. Seketika ruangan kelas menjadi gelap.

"Tu-tunggu, Isogai, aku belum selesai melepas ikatan rambutku—"

Lampu kembali dinyalakan. Nagisa masih dalam posisi duduk, berusaha melepaskan ikatan rambutnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kayano yang sudah berselimut. "Kayano, kamu ada tempat untuk menyimpan ikat rambut, 'kan?"

Sebenarnya ada di dalam tas, namun Kayano mendadak menjadi malas untuk mengambilkannya. Ia menguap dengan gaya lamban. "Apa, Nagisa?"

"Aku bilang—"

"Ssst!"

Nagisa mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Isogai yang masih menunggu karena ia harus mematikan lampu kembali. Nagisa baru akan menganggukan kepala dan menyuruh Isogai untuk mematikan saja ketika ada panggilan dari Okuda.

"Aku ada, Nagisa," Okuda beranjak, ia mengambilkan tempat kucir yang menjadi wadah untuk menaruh pengikat kepangannya yang tadi ia lepaskan.

"Oh," Nagisa sedikit kaget, terus-terang, Okuda yang melepas kepangan dan kacamatanya itu membuatnya pangling. Ia menyerahkan kucir rambutnya kepada Okuda. "Terimakasih, Okuda," katanya yang langsung menoleh pada Isogai. "Matikan lampunya sekarang saja."

Lampu dimatikan.

Gelap.

.

.

 **2.  
**

"Kayano?"

Gadis hijau tersebut tersentak, melihat ke arah Nagisa. Nagisa menatapnya, kemudian ikut bangun seperti dirinya. Ia tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa tidur," gadis tersebut akhirnya mengakui.

Nagisa mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku juga kalau begitu," katanya dengan berbisik. "Ayo, ikut aku."

Kayano ragu-ragu, tetapi kemudian diterimanya juga tangan Nagisa. Keduanya berdiri, meniti langkah dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengganggu tidur teman-teman mereka. Nagisa membuka pintu perlahan-lahan tanpa menimbulkan suara, kemudian mereka berdua melangkah keluar kelas.

Bola mata Kayano melebar. Lebih terang, tentu saja.

"Lebih terang, dan lebih hangat, 'kan?" Nagisa mengulum senyum. "Kita mengobrol saja di sini sampai kamu bosan."

Kayano tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia terdiam, dan menarik napas. "Nagisa, kamu yang mengusulkan ini, 'kan?"

Nagisa menoleh. "Ya?"

"Mengusulkan adanya acara menginap di akhir pekan, menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, kamu bermaksud ingin mengakrabkan kelas, 'kan?" Kayano menatap Nagisa yang terkejut karena perkataan Kayano semuanya tepat sasaran. "Karena satu kelas sempat bersitegang beberapa hari lalu?"

Nagisa terdiam lama. Bola matanya seolah terkunci, ia tidak bisa memalingkan muka. "Iya," ia menjawab saja.

Kayano tersenyum manis. Manis, manis sekali. "Terimakasih. Terimakasih, ya?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari mata hijau Kayano, tangan Nagisa langsung meraih tangannya. Kayano menatap tangannya dengan bingung, kemudian ia mengangkat kepala, memantulkan tatapan Nagisa. "Nagisa?"

Nagisa memejamkan mata. Mencoba merasakan. Tangan yang halus, terkesan kuat, namun sebenarnya rapuh. Inilah tangan perempuan. Terlalu lembut, rasanya sampai bisa ia patahkan. Ia membuka mata dan menyadari, bahwa setakut apapun ia akan kemungkinan ditolak atau semacamnya, bola mata Kayano selalu saja memberinya keberanian.

"Aku menyukaimu."

.

.

 **3.  
**

Kayano terpaku.

Mulut Nagisa membuka lagi, tetapi tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar. Sebenarnya Nagisa ingin menambahkan banyak hal, seperti sejak kapan, bagaimana ceritanya, apa pemicunya, kapan ia menyadarinya, dan lain sebagainya, tetapi sepertinya tidak perlu. Lagipula, intinya tetap sama. Ia menyukainya.

Rasanya, satu menit keheningan terasa sebagai jeda semusim berkepanjangan.

Genggaman tangan Kayano mengerat. Nagisa melihat air mata menggenang di kedua bola mata indah Kayano. Gadis itu tidak mengusapnya. "Terimakasih, Nagisa."

Bukan kata terimakasih yang ia tunggu.

"Tapi, bukan kamu."

Pada titik ini, Nagisa tahu ia akan sakit hati, ia akan terluka, namun entah mengapa ia tetap ingin mendengarnya. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak bisa menghentikan indera pendengarannya untuk tiba-tiba nonaktif, tentu saja.

"Bukan kamu," Kayano menggelengkan kepala, ia menggigit bibir. Air mata yang menggenang itu tumpah, menyusul yang lain, bergulir menurun, berkejaran, dan Kayano tidak menghentikannya. Bahu gadis itu terguncang, ia terisak, "dia Karma."

.

.

 **4.  
**

Percakapan dari luar itu terdengar dari dalam ruangan yang sunyi senyap.

" _Karma orangnya, Nagisa, aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya aku menyukai dia."_

Ah, masih terdengar. Padahal ia sudah mencoba memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Menyerah, ia mulai membuka mata.

" _Aku minta maaf."_

Masih, masih terdengar. Bagaimanapun Karma mencoba, kedua matanya sudah tak mau lagi terpejam.

Jahat. Itulah kata yang melintas di kepalanya. Dirinya jahat sekali, kalau begitu. Ketika Kayano menanyakan siapa gadis yang ia suka, dan dengan terang-terangannya ia menjawab bahwa gadis yang ia suka itu _bukan Kayano_ , itu adalah bukti nyata bahwa dirinya tidak peka dan tidak berperasaan. Bisa-bisanya ia tidak menyadari perasaan Kayano?

Di saat Karma dengan sikap cueknya memamerkan perasaannya pada Okuda dengan mengatakannya terus-terang, ternyata ada sosok yang patah hati di balik itu semua.

Rasanya, Karma ingin memukul dirinya sendiri. Laki-laki macam apa dia yang membunuh perasaan seseorang demi perasaannya sendiri. Sungguh jahat, dasar bodoh.

.

.

 **5.**

( **"Bisakah kamu ceritakan siapa gadis yang kamu suka, Karma?"**

"Okuda."

Jawaban itu diucapkan dengan sangat ringan. Enteng, tanpa beban, dan terasa menyebalkan.

Reaksi-reaksi normal meluncur dari mulut setiap siswa yang ada, termasuk reaksi Okuda. Okuda hanya memandang Karma dengan ekspresi terkejut, mukanya memerah seperti lahar gunung aktif. Kayano melihatnya dengan jelas. Okuda adalah sahabat baiknya, gadis dengan sifat ramah dan kutu buku, benar-benar berbeda dengan dia yang terlalu ceria dan merepotkan semua orang.

Kalau ia merasa iri dengan gadis selembut itu, sudah dipastikan bahwa ia yang kurangajar, bukan? Kayano tidak sampai hati untuk menaruh rasa benci terhadap Okuda. Dipandangnya Okuda hingga sosok gadis itu mengabur, terhalang air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan, sih, kalau pilihanku tadi itu _truth_ , sudah pasti aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, 'kan?" terdengar suara Karma yang melayangkan protes. "Memangnya mengagetkan, ya, kalau aku suka dengan Okuda?"

Sama sekali tidak mengagetkan, sungguh. Kayano sudah menyadari sejak awal. Bagaimana Karma mengagumi Okuda yang menyukai pelajaran Kimia, Karma yang tertawa sendiri ketika melihat Okuda ceroboh meneteskan larutan yang salah, Karma yang tidak bosan-bosannya memandangi Okuda ketika gadis itu membersihkan kacamatanya. Karma yang ini, Karma yang itu. Kayano tahu semua. Kayano selalu memerhatikan Karma.

"Aku sudah menduganya, kok," ia menggumam tanpa sadar.

Tapi, kalimat itu memang benar adanya.

" **Kamu mengatakan sesuatu, Kayano?"** )

.

.

 **6.  
**

Ada pergerakan sedikit saja, bisa-bisa ia ketahuan masih tersadar.

Karena itulah Okuda tidak mempergunakan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap air mata. Ia membiarkan air mata yang sejak tadi menggenang meluncur turun, membasahi bantal di bawah telinga sebelah kanannya. Tidak ada isakan, tidak ada napas tertahan, air matanya bergulir terus tanpa hambatan.

Selain suara tangisan Kayano, tidak ada suara lain yang memecah keheningan. Suara Nagisa sudah tidak lagi terdengar, dan Okuda memahami betapa hancur hati Nagisa kini. Tentu saja ia mengerti, karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bahkan, lebih dari itu. Karena setiap kali ia memandang Nagisa, pantulan mata Nagisa bukanlah bayang dirinya, tetapi refleksi Kayano.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, dua insan yang sejak tadi berbincang di luar mulai masuk. Tak ada suara setelah itu, keduanya berbaring dan memosisikan diri untuk menenangkan pikiran dan perasaan masing-masing.

Kepala Okuda masih bersembunyi di balik selimut, di tangannya tergenggam ikat rambut Nagisa yang tidak ia letakkan di tempat ikat rambut seperti yang seharusnya. Ia memain-mainkan ikat rambut itu sambil setengah melamun.

.

.

 **7.**

( **"Aku ada, Nagisa."**

Ia mengatakannya. Selama beberapa detik ia berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, apakah ia akan mengatakannya atau tidak. Tetapi pada akhirnya, ia berani juga beranjak dan dengan nekat menawarkan tempat penyimpanan kucir rambut. Untung rambutnya yang terurai membuatnya bisa menyembunyikan kedua telinganya yang memerah.

"Oh." Senyum Nagisa yang tertuju hanya padanya itu, jujur saja, rasanya ia akan melayang.

Ketika Nagisa memberikan ikat rambut itu padanya, tangan mereka bersentuhan. Sepersekian detik, memang. Tetapi rasanya, sekujur tubuh Okuda tersengat listrik bertegangan tinggi. Okuda ingin terbang, Okuda ingin merasa senang bukan kepalang, tetapi, ia juga tahu bahwa dirinya ada di luar jangkauan Nagisa.

"Terimakasih, Okuda," ketika Nagisa mengatakan itu, Nagisa tidak memandangi Okuda, melainkan menoleh kepada Isogai. Okuda menarik napas, ia ingin sekali menganggukan kepala dan membalas ucapan terimakasih itu, tetapi ia sadar bahwa kalimat Nagisa hanya sekadar ucapan lalu belaka.

" **Matikan lampunya sekarang saja."** )

.

.

 **8.  
**

Pagi harinya.

Nagisa tidak tidur. Ia sepenuhnya terjaga ketika melihat Kayano beranjak dari tidurnya, duduk dengan kaki masih diluruskan. Nagisa memerhatikan Kayano mengeluarkan ikat rambut dari tempatnya, kemudian mengucir rambutnya. Gadis itu merapikan rambutnya, matanya memandang ke arah sakelar.

Karma di sana, berdiri, hendak menyalakannya. Sebelum menekan tombol menghidupkan lampu, ia menatap ke arah Okuda. Gadis itu berselimut, wajahnya tertutupi selimut sehingga Karma ragu-ragu apakah gadis itu akan terganggu atau tidak bisa ia menyalakan lampunya. Mungkin sebaiknya, ia menyapa terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan.

Nagisa membuka mulut, Kayano menarik napas.

"Pagi, Okuda."

"..."

"..."

Lelaki berambut biru langit dan gadis hijau itu terdiam, batal menyapa. Nagisa memandang Kayano yang sorot matanya mulai berubah, terluka. Akan sangat tidak lucu apabila ia terus memaksakan perasaannya dengan tetap keras kepala menyapa selamat pagi. Nagisa memalingkan mukanya, sementara Kayano melempar pandangan ke arah jendela.

Tidak ada jawaban dari si gadis yang wajahnya masih tertutupi selimut. Masih tidur. Karma menghela napas, ia menebar pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Satu-satunya yang sudah bangun selain dirinya hanyalah Kayano, memosisikan diri seolah-olah dia tidak berada di dalam sini. Karma teringat percakapan Kayano dengan Nagisa semalam, membuatnya menggigit bibir.

"Um, Kayano?"

"Ya? Ya?" refleks, Kayano langsung menoleh padanya.

Karma diam saja, memandang bola mata Kayano. Perasaan Kayano padanya yang terbaca jelas dari raut wajah seolah membanjiri Karma bagaikan tanah longsor. Itulah pertamakali Karma benar-benar membaca arti tatapan penuh makna Kayano, yang selalu dilimpahkan padanya. Selalu ada ruang untuk Karma di mata Kayano. Kapanpun, mata Kayano selalu memantulkan bayang dirinya.

Tetapi ia tidak pernah menyadarinya.

Senyum Kayano memudar, ia menyadari ekspresi mata Karma. Ah, Karma tahu perasaannya.

"Aku menyalakan lampu, ya," kata Karma akhirnya. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dan ia tidak mungkin tiba-tiba mengutarakan isi hatinya karena ia masih harus bersikap tidak mendengar percakapan apapun semalam. Karma berusaha memalingkan wajah, tidak tahan. Ia memahami perasaan Kayano, karena ia juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Kayano memberi jeda lama. Karma tahu perasaannya, dan Karma tidak berniat untuk membalasnya, dan ia juga tidak mengharapkan demikian. Kayano memandang Karma yang tatapannya tidak mengarah ke sorot matanya. Tidak apa-apa, matanya akan tetap rela memantulkan refleksi sosok berambut merah ini.

Ia mengangguk saja. "Iya."

.

.

 **9.  
**

Nagisa menyimak percakapan yang sangat sebentar itu. Ingin rasanya ia menginterupsi, ingin rasanya ia sengaja terbangun sehingga obrolan mereka berdua terhenti. Tetapi ia tidak boleh seegois itu. Perasaannya adalah perasaannya, dan perasaan Kayano adalah perasaan Kayano.

Terpenting, apapun yang terjadi semalam, perasaannya pada Kayano sama sekali tidak berubah.

.

.

 **10.  
**

Okuda tidak tidur. Ia mendengar dengan jelas sapaan selamat pagi dari Karma, namun ia tidak membalasnya. Tangannya masih sibuk memain-mainkan kucir rambut, entah sudah berapa kali ia tiba-tiba terbangun dan langsung tersenyum ketika menyadari benda di tangannya masih ada.

Mulutnya membuka, ia berbisik. "Pagi, Nagisa."

Tidak ada yang tahu perasaannya, tidak apa-apa. Okuda bukannya bodoh. Ia mendengar percakapan semalam mengenai Nagisa yang mengutarakan perasaannya bahwa ia menyukai Kayano dan patah hati karena itu, dan Okuda tidak senaif itu untuk langsung terang-terangan menunjukkan isi hatinya. Meskipun perasaan ini tidak berbalas, dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, Okuda tetap merasa baik-baik saja.

.

.

 **11.  
**

Keempatnya memikirkan seseorang, berbeda-beda, dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Keempatnya memikirkan kemungkinan seseorang itu akan membalas perasaan mereka, dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Keempatnya menyadari bahwa kemungkinan itu sangat kecil adanya, dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Keempatnya memalingkan muka, menghembuskan napas tertahan.

Keempatnya menguatkan diri masing-masing, dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Tidak apa-apa. Sudah biasa.

Namun, keempatnya terus dan terus berharap, andai mata seseorang itu melihat mereka.

.

.

TAMAT

.

* * *

 **corner**

 **mundur 39 hari dari rencana. ini adalah fanfik ke17ku, sekaligus fanfik terakhirku di fandom gurita kuning ini. kemungkinannya kecil buat nyumbang tulisan lagi suatu hari nanti. aku mau pulang kampung ke fandom tanah air www. mohon maaf atas segala kenyampahanku ya, aku cinta kalian semua, para author, reviewer, readers di fandom ansatsu kyoushitsu ini :')  
**

 **ini cinta segiempat, lol, inspired by 5cm** **the movie. format mode flashback (kurung dan kalimat awal-akhir efek bold) terinspirasi dari author kesukaanku yang karya multichapnya dapet penghargaan ifa2015 fanfict of the year XD kritik dan sarannya sangat ditunggu. terimakasih sudah membaca!**

 _kaoru ishinomori_


End file.
